The Fix
by ecntlr
Summary: Percy has made the wrong choice and now a world of depression filled with famine and pestilence is on his shoulders. He has a son and he is not going to let him down. He must gather an army and destroy the Titans.
1. Motel 8

My fingers hurt… my head hurts

_I actually started this chapter a couple months back but was hesitant to update it. People say my writing is blunt but I tried hard on this and with all my heart I hope you like it. I'm sorry its short I just want to see your reaction. This chronicle will be heavy on the storyline but mind you not low on action. More action will come for the next chapter enjoy._

My fingers hurt… my head hurts. A buzzing noise was in my ear and nothing was well. I had just finished my final fight with Luke Castellan.

The air was crisp and cold and the TV had poor reception and was on low volume. My 14 year old son in the other room sleeping and Grover next to me looking at the ground.

"What should we do next" He was not much older than me but he looked the part. Grover had sprinkles of gray hair now on his flat locks.

It hurt but I turned my neck towards him. "We must find allies". Grover gave me a wry smile, and said "What allies". I know he didn't mean for it to sound bitter but it came out sharp and dreadful.

Grover turned his head towards me and continued"We have Hermes but he's being weakened by the constant presence of the Titans, Zeus has turned against us as you know all to well".

I clenched my fists in her memory and my child. "Why are you repeating the facts I already know" I said softly.

"Because in these times of Armageddon even the tiniest of positives should be dictated".

"We better get going" I said, grabbing my keys. "Dylan, wake up we are leaving" my son shuffled slowly in a daze to the door. He raised his hand and creaked it open. Backpack slung over his shoulder.

We walked to the stolen Volkswagen and opened the doors. I slid my body to the drivers seat and started the engine. "Percy" Grover said to me. "Where are we going".

If only I knew.

The world was going to hell, and I was the fix.


	2. Parking Lot

_Hi guys. Again thanks for all the support I really appreciate it. So I'm going to try hard to constantly update. For all the people asking me to clarify Dylan's mom I'm sorry but that will revealed later in the story. This chapter will have action and such._

The Titans knew everything but they didn't know me.

There was a Titan who might've been on my side. But with the places of his imprisonment always changing with western civilization, it was a lot harder. But I did have a couple of ideas.

Grover turned to me at the passengers seat "I think I have and idea were you want to go but I know you have no plan of the path"

I chuckled "Yea you could always read me Grover" He said with his eyes still on the road. "Yea I got some ideas were um…"

"Prometheus will be" He cut in.

"Yea" I started. "I hope his anger for Zeus's betrayal would be strong enough for him to side with us" I finished

"And what about your betrayal Percy". I smiled and looked at him "At least my head is clear now".

There was a pause in the car. You could almost hear the air moving and relocating in the van. Until.

" I have a couple of ideas were he is… you know Mt. Rainier or Mt. Hood in Oregon.

I'm getting a sense in them".

"It's Mount Hood" Grover said with determination in his voice. I turned to him. "How do you know for sure" I said.

"You know those climbers who got trapped there in two thousand six"

I nodded. "They were stranded because Prometheus was struggling against his bonds".

"Makes sense I guess but we are in Wyoming and we need to get to Oregon it may take a week at most".

"I recall from the myths it will take the will of a half-blood and a Cyclops to break his bonds but those bonds were never broken because of fear of what Zeus might do to them".

"Tyson is in Montana I guess we can get him in a couple of days but why is a Cyclops needed to break the bonds".

"Because Cyclops made the bonds".

I missed Tyson and I guess it was time for a reunion.

**A few hours later**

" Dad we've been driving forever" Dylan had been repeating all day since he awoke.

"Relax Dylan we are about to pull in this McDonalds right here". And we did.

" Um I'd like a double quarter…" My son went on. While me and Grover talked about our state. I looked to my left and saw a hairy hulking man with a hunch. I had an idea who he… who it was.

I grabbed Dylan in mid speech. Leading him towards the parking lot.

" Hey come on dad I wasn't done ordering". The three of us quickly walked out the restaurant. Keeping a steady slow pace until the hairy man also came out of the eatery.

The thing quickly charged at us. "Dive" I screamed. Lucky for me every one did. He turned to me and screamed. Strange thing is I could make some words from it. I willed my claymore to appear in my hands and charged.

The beast swooped his hands vertically at me but I bowed my head and dodged. Inching closer and closer I could see what I was really fighting.

The Minotaur tried a charge at close distance which was a bad idea. Because he missed me and was in a charge heading towards my son. My kid had slashed riptide diagonally at the beast.

Connecting with its target the beast backed a bit but managed to kick my son hard in the chest.

Dylan flew back a bit and landed in some trees. The Minotaur slowly creped to my son which gave me a great angle. I threw my claymore and it connected towards his back, and it got in deep.

I ran towards it and used the sword as a catapult to reach its head. My legs rapped tightly around it neck. I reached for its horns and pulled hard till they snapped.

Dejavu.

Grover stood there next to small vines. He willed them to grow and to be sharp. He made them stab through the Minotaur's chest. The beast fell after I jumped of it. On the ground I let its horns fall to the concrete.

I calmed my self then looked around the suburban area.

Things were being stolen and people were being killed. Fires scattered around the horizon. Ever since the Titans came to power this was not a strange site. This was even calm compared to other big cities.

It was anarchy and it was here to stay.

The humans didn't know what but they knew something had shifted and the end was near.

" The monsters are getting smarter" I finally said.

"How do you figure" Grover asked me.

"Before that beast was mindless but I swear it could talk and that means nothing good for us".

We walked to the Volkswagen and my son scoffed. "Golden Age".

Thankyou guys for the support and tell me what you think.


	3. Smoking vendor

_As promised I'm frequently updating hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support and reviews._

We were a couple hours from the border of Montana.

"Dad where exactly are we going". Dylan said.

"We are going to see your uncle Tyson"

"I smell monsters" Grover said.

"When don't you" My son said.

Grover smiled and turned to ruffle his hair. "Even if monsters do come you can beat 'em right Dylan". Grover said and Dylan tried not to smile.

" If monsters come it wont be a big deal unless it's like Typhon or something I mean Grover has half the power of the nature god I mean I think we are good". Dylan said. "

**A few hours later**

We were a few minutes from the Montana border where Tyson lives. We had recently stopped for coffee and they were safely in there cup holders.

Everything was going was going fine till I heard a distant flapping, and as we made a constant speed the flapping got closer and closer. I knew the monsters Grover smelt a while ago were here.

Until at Grover's window I saw a huge bat, until I focused my eyes on it I knew it wasn't a simple bat.

It was a fury and it was punching the Volkswagen door hard. One punch the window cracked. Another punch it gave in and shards of glass flew to Grover and I.

Grover grabbed his coffee cup and threw its hot matter on to the fury. It backed and howled. Another was at Dylan's door and the final at my front.

Behind me I heard the braking of glass. And Anaklusmos being slashed through demon flesh.

The fury in the front was slashing at the screen of the car.

I had an idea.

I slowed down to about fifteen miles per hour. And then I floored it and jabbed my foot into the acceleration pedal. Mowing the fury in front of me.

The fury at Grover's right had come back to the car door snapping its mouth at him. I couldn't do much to help him but swerve around the road.

But Grover had an idea of his own. He ripped of a peace of his shirt and rapped it around a six inch peace of broken glass.

The fury continued to snap and scream. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but I caught a glimpse of it's slightly burnt face.

Grover quickly jerked his arm point blank in the things face and _poof _the thing was gone.

I looked back at Dylan, and he had finished his fury also. Grover was panting a bit and I continued on the open road. Because at my left I saw a sign that said "Now entering Montana".

As I recalled Tyson lived in a border city of Montana called Jakensville, which I had no idea how to get to.

So I pulled up at a gas station to get directions, I told Grover and Dylan to stay in the car.

I strode into the gas station and it imediateley gave me an overwhelmingly potent smell of smoke. I pulled out my wallet and saw a twenty and a ten.

The clerk was covering his face with a newspaper, but I could see the top of his short messy hair and a line of smoke coming from were his mouth was supposed to be. " What can I do for you" He said in a familiar voice.

"I just need to get some food" I said dryly. I turned from him and looked down my isle. I saw a couple of chips and sodas I grabbed them with out hesitation. I knew that this wouldn't be the best diet for my son but what could I do.

I walked to the clerk with my junk items. And laid them down at the cashier center I pulled out my wallet but he said "No need". He lowered his newspaper, and I saw his face his singed beard and hard features. The god of the forge.

"Tell me where Tyson is" Over the years my patients for gods had withered. "You know were he is right".

"Of course I do… but you have to do me a favor".

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my pointer and thumb fingers. "What". " In a couple of miles you will see a automation of mine a mechanical dragon I let it loose and you will do good to slay it for me".

He handed me a CD. "Play this in your car and the voice will guide you to the beast and Tyson".

I looked at the disk and raised my arm to grab it. I looked at Hephaestus for a couple more seconds and turned my head, towards the door food in hand.

As I reached the door he called to me. "If you seek Prometheus you will have to persuade him… he is foresight he is fire and he is unpredictable a little like you I…"

I walked out the door. Towards the car opened the door and I popped in the CD.

The voice that played was abrasive and harsh, because it was Hephaestus's "Turn right" It rasped. "Continue on the road" It continued on and I followed the directions.

We were almost there, I turned to Grover his eyes shut reclining in his chair… sleeping.

I shook him gently "Grover we are almost here".

He looked around groggily and sniffed "Cool, cool…" The voice spoke another set of directions. "When did we get this" he asked. I looked at him "Long story".

The voice said "Here the beast is twenty meters ahead slay it and the path will be shown… remember, all mechanism will go down with a couple of loose bolts".

"Come on" I ushered Dylan and Grover out unto the battle field. "Brace yourselves" I said while we walked to our Goliath.

"What exactly are we doing" Dylan asked. "A task for a god".

Until we came to a nestled metallic creature that looked like a curled armadillo with bronze scales. "I was expecting worse". My son said.

"It will be".

"I doubt it" He said kicking the ball of metal.

I readied my sword and so did my son. Grover tried to feel the nature around him.

The thing unraveled looking like an infant dragon. Its whole body armored and mechanized. It started to stretched it's body and it grew and grew. A few feet with every passing second. Its head kissed the sky and sprouted new necks as it ascended until it was full size.

It craned its bridge of a neck towards us and roared. So did Grover, the roar of panic.

The beast froze for a second enough time for me to contemplate: I didn't know how I was going to go about this. It had the body of a mammoth, hooves and all. And several necks of bronze dragons.

It angled it neck towards me and blew a smooth column of white flame about six feet wide. I dived left in a common reflex. One of the things necks locked on me. Another pair fixed on Grover and Dylan.

I ran in-between the belly of the beast and threw my sword at its stomach which was about thirty feet up. It connected with the blade point and made a small insertion in the beast's armor.

And I summoned my sword back into my hands. The small incision I made was already healing in the things plate. I heard it scream more fire at Dylan and Grover. I knew this without even looking.

Nothing was working; I shouldn't have left before Hephaestus finished his speech. Now my son and Grover were going to die because of my negligent behavior.

I fell to my knees no stranger to defeat I bowed my head and thought. If there is any strand of goodness in this universe someone, something please help me.

The swine raised its foot to finish me and I hoisted my arms ready to accept it. The shadow of the thing falling on me.

But then the unexpected happened.

The thing flinched and I heard a _pound_ and then a _ding _and more and more until the thing fell sideways. A person about eight feet tall came to the fallen mammoth and started to rip out its bolts. And all it mechanics ( Levers, pulleys, wheels, and all) until it was all on the ground.

The slayer of the beast turned to me and made a big smile.Tyson walked over to me arms open.

_Longest chapter yet hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
